


Где-где, в Караганде

by R2R



Series: Marvel drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Mild Language, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мстители потерпели поражение и Щ.И.Т., а вместе с ним и США распались. Судьба некоторых героев в мрачном мире будущего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где-где, в Караганде

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Marvel & DC fest

\- Блядь, - сказал Тони Старк, погасив дугу и сдвинув маску сварщика на лоб свободной рукой. - Меня с вами инфаркт точно хватит.  
\- Не хватит, - Фьюри, как всегда, был хладнокровен. - Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?  
\- Комбайн ремонтирую, - Тони отложил тяжеленный сварочный аппарат и спрыгнул на пол.  
\- Эта хрень - комбайн?  
\- Горнопроходческий же.  
\- В Казахстане?  
\- Почему бы и не в Казахстане. США больше нет. Какая разница? Вы вон тоже в Казахстане.  
\- Я по делу, а ты занимаешься ерундой, - отрезал Фьюри.  
\- Я бизнесмен. Где деньги, там и родина.  
\- Деньги? - Фьюри окинул скептическим взором Тони, грязного, в синем рабочем халате с закатанными рукавами, накинутом поверх майки-алкоголички. - И много тебе здесь платят?  
Сам старый шпион был в таком же халате, только куда сильнее засаленном, в бесформенной вязаной шапке, бесформенных же войлочных полуботах. В руках он держал полысевшую от времени щётку для подметания стальной стружки. Пожалуй, сошёл бы за местного, не будь он, извините, негр.  
Да и то, ветер казахского плоскогорья кого угодно с годами выдубит дочерна. А в полутёмном ангаре поди разбери, какого оттенка рожа у работяги.  
\- Комбайн мой, - просветил его Тони. - И не единственный. Да и шахта моя. Так что не мне здесь платят, а я. С деньгами проблем нет. А чинить некому, с кадрами беда. Фрезеровщиков из Улан-Удэ выписывать пришлось.  
\- И что?  
\- Едут. Поездом. Вы, кстати, на станках с ЧПУ не работаете?  
\- Бросай это всё, у меня есть для тебя работа.  
\- Идите к чёрту. В Штаты мне больше нельзя, я в розыске.  
\- За массовое убийство и попытку геноцида, - кивнул Фьюри. - Я тоже. За то же самое. Награда в пятьдесят тысяч оккупационных марок.  
\- Будто вам впервой.  
\- Нет. И ты привыкнешь. Давай, введу тебя в курс дела.  
\- Да пошли вы...  
\- Неужто неинтересно?  
\- Вот ни на столько, - Тони показал пальцами где-то миллиметр.  
\- Ты убил десять тысяч чи'таури. Думаешь в Караганде отсидеться? Рано или поздно они тебя найдут и здесь.  
\- Найдут - пусть приходят, - Тони вытер руки и бросил ком ветоши на корпус комбайна.  
\- Даже так? Один против целой галактики?  
\- Они ещё не вся галактика.  
\- Геноцид - преступление серьёзное, по галактическим меркам.  
\- Как будто это мы к ним вломились...  
Фьюри ухмыльнулся.  
Тони замолчал, насупился. Набрал воздуха в грудь и в свежем приступе возмущённого вдохновения рявкнул:  
\- Как будто это мы к ним  _первыми_ вломились!  
\- Хочешь объяснять это инопланетному суду? Валяй. Только процедуру сначала изучи, у меня как раз полный протокол есть. Тебе не понравится.  
\- Откуда у вас протокол, имеет смысл спрашивать?  
\- Бартон добыл, рискуя жизнью... Впрочем, тебе же неинтересно?  
\- Давайте сюда всё.  
\- У тебя фрезеровщики, бизнес...  
\- Выкладывайте, что у вас, пока не передумал. Или выметайтесь к чертям.  
\- Охрана у тебя совершенно ни на что не годится, - заметил Фьюри. - Я поставил своих людей по периметру. Будут приглядывать. Скрытно, не волнуйся. И тебе будет нужно разместить ещё троих на несколько дней. Один раненый. Медик ведь есть в этой дыре?  
\- Э, не так быстро, - сказал Тони. - Каких ещё троих?  
\- Роджерс, Бартон - это он, кстати, ранен, Романова. Думаешь, раз вы облажались в Нью-Йорке, так программа Мстителей на том и закончилась?  
\- Для меня закончилась.  
\- Да-да. ЩИТ официально расформирован, за нами за всеми гоняются ищейки Таноса. Старк, если ты собрался отсидеться здесь, зализать раны и сделать какую-нибудь героическую глупость, позволь напомнить, что у тебя есть команда, - Фьюри прислонил щётку к боку комбайна, задрал полу халата и выудил из кармана линялых штанов уныло-клетчатый носовой платок, в который было завязано что-то небольшое, прямоугольное. Небрежно кинул свёрток на верстак. - Держи. Здесь все материалы разведки и привет от Беннера.  
Тони забрал "подарок", хотя держал его на отлёте, будто опасался, что укусит.  
\- Команда? Разведка? Вы всё ещё думаете, что у нас есть шанс?  
\- Он всегда есть. Тебе ли спрашивать, Старк. И хватит уже показательно страдать. Займись делом. Изучишь рабочие данные, разместишь ребят.  
\- Семь миллионов людей погибло, одноглазый. Какие уж тут страдания.  
\- Да, а могло восемь миллиардов. Пока счёт в нашу пользу.  
\- И нас собираются судить за геноцид.  
\- Собираются.  
\- Какие ставки, Ник? Если население Земли... или страны, пусть даже Казахстана... я не согласен, знаешь. Играйте в свои игрушки, сколько влезет. Только без меня.  
\- Всё население Земли, ты правильно угадал. Они сейчас - заложники, все до единого. Так что надо разыграть наши козыри правильно. И бросить игру нельзя. Кто бросил, тот проиграл.  
\- Хреновые какие-то правила.  
\- Мы так работаем, Старк. Это наш, можно сказать, негласный девиз.  
\- Он у вас на каждой неделе новый.  
\- Что ж, на этой неделе наш девиз - "никогда не останавливаться". И, пожалуй, мне пора. Протокол изучишь. Ребята с тобой свяжутся.  
\- Что, и чаю не попьёте?  
\- После войны, - волчья улыбка Фьюри блеснула в полутьме. - После победы. Bud' zdorov, Anton.  



End file.
